Once Upon a Fall
by Behindthebook08
Summary: This is a story about Minerva and Albus in their school years, mostly fluff a bit of tragedy thrown in near the end for good measure. A little AU because they are in the same age range and such. But give it a chance. I would love some feedback.
1. First Year

A/N: Hello All, Well this one is a bit of an odd pairing for me, and the story is COMPLETELY different from what I usually write(except for the romance part), but I hope you enjoy it. Constructive Crit is extremely appreciated. Please do review!

Oh, and as usual, I don't own anything, blah blah blah!

* * *

Stumbling up the stairs, first year Minerva McGonagall tripped over her robes once again. A naturally clumsy girl, a castle full of staircases wasn't exactly her forte. She was already several minutes late for Professor Prewitt's transfiguration class, and that wouldn't be at all acceptable. Pulling herself to her feet she doubled her speed, her auburn hair quickly escaping its braid as she thundered up the stairs. In her rush up the stairs she fell again, this time catching her foot in a missing step and watching as her books tumbled out of her bag and down the stairs. Inwardly groaning she attempted to recapture all of her books. Suddenly her books flew from her grasp and neatly arranged themselves in her old bag which neatly presented itself in midair. Glancing around curiously, she heard a throat clear behind her.

"You carry an awful lot of books for a first year." He spoke. Spinning around quickly Minerva gaped; she knew who this boy was, though why he was talking to her she couldn't guess. He was a fifth year Gryffindor, and a popular one at that. He was top of his class, a prefect, an occasional rule breaker, and rather good looking, if she felt like admitting it.

"I—yes, I suppose. I just want to do my best, that's all." She mumbled. "I just don't want to get behind."

"You seem to be succeeding." He smiled, his eyes twinkling slightly. "You have more books in this bag then I own, and that is saying something, if I do say so myself. How did you pull off an enlargement charm? They don't teach that until 4th year!"

Minerva blushed scarlet, "Oh, it wasn't too hard, not with the right books. Though I didn't do a great job with the weightlessness, while I don't feel the weight, the bag does…obviously." She said, pointing to the torn bag. Quietly waiving his wand, and muttering under his breath, the boy fixed the bag for her.

"That might help." He smiled. "My name is Albus, by the way. You're Minerva right?" She just nodded numbly, wondering how he knew her name. "Well it's a pretty name. I couldn't forget it. Anyways, where are you headed?" At the question Minerva jumped, dropping her bag again.

"Transfiguration! I'm so incredibly late!" she squealed, gathering her bag once more and running up the stairs. Stopping suddenly she turned around. "It was nice meeting you Albus! Thank you for the help!" Albus waived slightly, continuing towards Gryfindor tower smiling to himself. 5th year had just became significantly more interesting.

* * *

Sitting by the fire that night Minerva frustratingly studied her transfiguration book. Groaning with frustration she placed her head in her hands and focused on blowing a stray hair away from her face. Suddenly another student sat in the chair across from her.

"Did you really miss that much in 10 minutes?" he asked

"Albus?" She questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I do live here…"

Was this a joke? Were some of his friends having a good laugh as he talked to the dweeby first year? "I mean," She said sternly, "What are you doing here with me?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and then shrugged.

"I like you. You intrigue me." Her jaw dropped slightly. "Anyways, as I was saying, did you really miss that much? You seem to have the entire transfiguration section of the library on this table."

"Well, it may not seem like much to you, but transfiguration is the most difficult of all of the subjects, and I don't want to fail my OWL's and end up working at a muggle restaurant for the rest of my life."

"You do realize you're a first year, right? You are studying books that are for sixth years! And you don't have your Owls for two more years."

"I have to be prepared." She bit out.

"You are." He said, waving his wand before she could protest and sending her books hiding in another room. Outraged, Minerva forgot her 1st year status for the first time in his presence and stood up quickly.

"Where are my books?" she snapped, "Those are library books, they don't belong to me!"

"Don't worry, they're safe. And I'll give them back before bed. I just think you need a breather, and I'm the perfect guy to give it to you!"

Minerva groaned audibly, she wasn't getting anymore work done tonight. "Fine. What do I have to do?" At her acquiesce the boy brightened up, his eyes twinkling once again. She felt bad; she hadn't noticed that she had dimmed them slightly when she had lost her temper. Though it did serve him right.

"It's easy! Play a game with me, get to know me." He smiled.

"You really mean it don't you? You want to get to know me, why?" She asked.

"That counts as question number one!" He pronounced, and she nodded, smiling. "I want to get to know you because you are intriguing, as I said. The professors seem to think you are brilliant, your legendary clumsiness is impressive, especially for a first year, and you have a beautiful name which draws me closer. Your turn."

"Oh no." She winced.

"Why do you study so much? You are the top of your classes, and studying spells that aren't covered until your sixth year. Why not take a break?"

"I'm—I'm a muggleborn" she mumbled, blushing.

"What?"

"I'm a muggleborn, alright?" she hissed. "I'm starting out behind, and I have to work twice as hard as anyone else. I have to prove that I am worthy…"

"Well that's rubbish." Albus said bluntly. "Being Muggleborn doesn't have to do with anything. You are brilliant and talented, stop worrying so much. Oh, and don't listen to the Slytherin's, ok?"

"You really don't care?" She asked.

"No, I really don't care." He laughed, "Now I believe it's your turn."

Minerva thought for a moment, before smiling, "What do you want to do when you graduate?" she asked. Minerva hadn't a clue what wizards did for careers, other than teaching.

Albus grinned, "I want to be a curse-breaker. I would get to do all sorts of research, and break curses to get into ancient tombs; it would be fantastic and exciting!"

"Sounds petrifying to me."

"Sometimes, but I think it would be fascinating. After I retire though, I think I'd like to teach. Charms maybe. What about you? What is your plan?"

"I don't really know. I'd like to teach someday, but I don't know how all of the pureblood parents would feel about that." She sighed.

"What do you want to teach?" He asked.

"Oh, Transfiguration! Certainly." She said excitedly, and he laughed. "What? It's not funny, I really do want to teach, and I could!"

"I'm sorry; I don't doubt that you could. But weren't you just slamming your head against the table because of the very subject? Yet you want to teach it?"

"Well that's why I love it so much! It's such a challenge. I can do charms or potions in my sleep, but Transfiguration? That magic is on an entirely different level."

"Alright, fine, next question—" He started.

"Oh no! I don't think so, it's my turn."

"My apologies. Go ahead." He nodded to her.

"I've noticed you never really pay attention to Quidditch. You don't play; you don't get excited about it, why? All of the other guys do, it's a unique quality."

"You notice a lot about me, McGonagall." He smiled, and she blushed. "I don't know it's fun enough, I suppose. I just never really became interested in the sport. I can fly a broom, and apparently make a fair seeker, but it never really interested me. There isn't any real secret there. Now it's my turn, right?"

"I suppose."

"Why do you spend so much time alone?"

Minerva bristled noticeably, "What?"

"Why do you spend so much time alone?" He asked again, "I don't mean anything by it, I'm just…curious. You seem to be intelligent, and rather witty. You don't have any noticeable odious personal habits. So I can't see people just staying away from you. I just…well, I want to make sure I am not just bothering you. If you prefer your quiet." Minerva blushed at the compliments.

"No." she sighed, "Unfortunately, most of my peers don't see me that way. I'm a bit of a know-it-all. So they don't talk to me much. I'm alright with it, really. But talking to you is nice, I have to admit."

"People are imbecilic." He said simply. "You are fascinating to be around. Would you—would you mind terribly if I continued to spend time with you?" Minerva grinned.

"I would love that."


	2. Third Year

A/N: Second Chapter! I really hope you are enjoying it, because I am!

I don't own anything, blahblahblah!

* * *

Minerva paced the hallway nervously waiting for Albus to arrive. As he ran into the hallway she glared at him. "You!" she shouted. "You absolute, bloody moron!"

"What?" He asked, confused. "Minerva, what's the matter?"

Minerva groaned, "the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Albus? Really?" Albus grinned.

"Would you expect any less of me, Minnie?"

"Do not call me that insufferable name, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" She snapped, "This isn't a joke, Albus! People die in this competition!"

"Oh don't exaggerate, they don't _die_, Minerva."

"1876, Lucinda Winifred Daiggle died while being chased by a rampaging Hippogriff!"

"Well, Minerva, we all know that plenty of people can survive a rampaging Hippogriff attack, can't they?" He baited, his eyes twinkling.

"_That_ was different, Albus. I tripped. Besides, that has nothing to do with this. The point is people die! You shouldn't be doing this!" Albus, readying a witty reply, glanced at her and he suddenly realized just how worried she was. She really did think his life was at risk.

Taking one of her hands he told her, "Minerva, honestly, I'll be alright. I promise."

"I'm not worried about you, you prat." She sniffed, pulling her hand away, "I'm worried…I'm worried about your owl. How would he handle the stress of you being gone? It would be terrible." Albus raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly.

"Well just because I love my owl so much, I'll be sure not to die. For her sake. I'll even refrain from being seriously injured." He promised, "That _owl _is my very best friend. I couldn't do anything to hurt her…I mean him. I couldn't do anything to hurt him."

"I'm sure he appreciates the sentiment." She mumbled, " Do be careful Albus."

"I will."

* * *

Albus awoke in the hospital wing to light snoring from beside his bed; he smiled, recognizing his best friend's snores. Nudging her lightly with his foot, he woke her, "Careful Minnie, you're going to wake up the whole hospital if you keep snoring like that."

Minerva grumbled slightly in her sleep, "If there was anyone else here, I might. But it seems you were the only champion daft enough to get knocked out by the Troll. And don't call me that dreadful name."

Albus groaned, "I was the only one? Really?"

"Certainly. All of the other champions were sensible and knocked the troll out, or contained it. You tried to _talk _to it Albus. Talking to a mountain troll, honestly!" Minerva felt bad as she watched her friend shrink. "You didn't do _that_ badly. In fact, you…won."

"What? But you said that I was the only one who got knocked out."

"You were, but you had gotten across the bridge when someone decided to be smart and throw a rock at the troll. The troll thought it was a wizard trick and went after you unexpectedly. The student, Marla Bizzlebee, got into a ton of trouble, and you gained points for using the most _humanitarian _approach. Congratulations Albus, you move on to the 2nd task." Albus pulled Minerva into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Minerva!"

"You're welcome." She sighed, drawing attention to her current state. She was obviously exhausted, and her hair was hanging haphazardly around her face, having escaped its braid several days ago. She was also exceptionally pale.

"Minerva, are you alright, you look awful!"

"Thanks, Albus, you really are a charmer," she smirked.

"No, really Minerva. You should have Madame Rowley check you out."

"Albus, I'm fine." She silenced him with a look, "I am just a bit tired. You—You've been out for several days and I was worried. I haven't exactly left."

"You haven't left? At all?" He asked.

"No. You're my best friend, I couldn't just leave you," she answered quietly.

"Thank you, Minerva. Really."

"You're Welcome. Now forget about me, why don't you tell me why Marla Bizzlebee—your _girlfriend_—was trying to get you killed?" Albus blushed, something which caused Minerva to raise an eyebrow. Albus never blushed.

"Well, I sort of broke up with her that morning. She…didn't take it well."

"What? What happened, I thought you liked her?"

"I did. She just wasn't willing to accept certain parts of me." Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Certain…parts of my life." He said, looking at her pointedly.

"Me? Again?" She said disbelievingly. "What is with the women at our school? Marla is one of the most popular, most gorgeous girls in this school. And she is worried about _me_ stealing her boyfriend?" Albus just shrugged.

"She isn't that pretty." He said, quietly. At that point Madame Rowley walked in.

"Oh good, Albus. You're awake." She turned to Minerva, "Now you can go and get some rest yourself, correct? He is fine, as you can see. So let me care for my patient."

"Sorry Madame Rowley, I'll just go." She gave Albus a brief hug before hurrying down the hall.

Turning to the mediwitch, Albus asked her, "Did she really stay here the whole time?" Madame Rowley smiled slightly.

"The silly girl was in quite the tizzy when you were brought in; we had to have the house-elves bring her dinner in here. Otherwise she wouldn't have eaten at all. I'm glad you're awake, for your sake, but even more so for hers. She was making herself sick, she was." Albus shook his head, thinking about his stubborn best friend. He could understand why his girlfriends never lasted long, Minerva was quite the threat, and they knew as well as he did that he would always choose her.

* * *

Silently making their way to potions, Minerva pondered what could be wrong with Albus. He had been quiet all day, and looking mildly feverish. She knew that ever since the Troll incident he had been wary going to the Hospital Wing, but if he was sick he needed to see mediwitch. The door to the dungeon within reach Minerva pulled Albus to the left, down an abandoned corridor. "Minerva? He asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're skipping class" She replied simply.

"Who are you and what have you done with my bookish best friend?" He said grinning, "I think I may be a bad influence on you. I know that you're getting all O's in the potions, but I would actually like to be there." Minerva had been enrolled in Albus' potion classes since second year when she was discovered brewing Wolfsbane in her dorm because she was "curious".

"I'll tutor you. Come on, I want to talk to you."

"You do remember the first time I met you, you were panicking about being ten minutes late for transfiguration, don't you?"

"Transfiguration is hard, potions is no different from baking." She said simply, "Now, what's going on?"

"Me?" Albus asked, "You're the one that called this meeting. I'm doing great, why?"

"You've been acting oddly all day and you haven't been talking to me. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine" He promised, blushing slightly.

"Well you aren't yourself and I'm worried, is this about the third task?"

"No…no. And I told you, I—I'm fine," He stumbled over his words and glanced at his hands.

"You _never_ stumble over words. What is going on with you?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. Since you have me cornered." He grumbled. "Have, have you heard about the Yule Ball?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Yes, I've heard of it. Nothing but it, actually, the girls are a bit obsessed. Why? Is that what you have been worrying about?"

"Well, Professor Prewitt told us that the champions have to open the ball." He sighed, "Meaning, I have to have a date"

"That shouldn't be a problem though, you're an excellent dancer, and any of the girls around her would go mad to go with you. I'm the one who should be worrying," She laughed, "You're a _champion_ Albus."

"Anyone? You see, I kind of want it to be someone special…" He said carefully.

"So you have a crush? That isn't anything new, just ask her!"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely Albus, why are you so nervous this time? You really care about this girl, huh?" She said, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. Albus had always been a ladies man, he flirted mercilessly with every girl he met, the only exception being Minerva. But he had rarely been serious, he would date the girl for a couple of weeks and then it would end with little heartbreak on either side. Minerva was used to this, but this time, she could tell, it was different. He was nervous. Sudden realization hit Minerva hard causing her to stare off into space for a moment.

"Minerva?" Albus questioned, "Minerva!" She jumped out of her thoughts. And looked at him strangely for a moment.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked softly. Albus visibly paled. "You should tell her Albus, really. Any girl in this school would be lucky to have you."

"Do you think so?" He asked nervously. Minerva grimaced slightly, but turned it into a grin.

"Positive!" She affirmed, pushing him towards the hallway, "Go! Talk to this mystery woman" As she shoved him out into the hall he turned lightly on his foot he faced Minerva again.

"Minerva?"

She sighed, assuming he was still stalling, and just wanting him to leave so she could stop faking it. "What Albus?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Would you be at all interested in going to the Yule ball with a prat like me?" Minerva's brain quieted something her brain rarely did.

"Me? You—you were talking about me?" She asked carefully.

"I was." Albus replied, sheepishly. "I've been working up the nerve all day. Leave it to my best friend to give me a pep-talk, eh?"

"So are you asking me as your best friend? Or…or as a date?" She asked, studying her fingers intently.

"Both!" He smiled, "See, I would love to go to the ball with the women who I have feelings for. I'd love to dance with her and have her on my arm that night, because well frankly I think she is the most brilliant and beautiful witch at this school." He sighed slightly, "But if she isn't interested, if she says no? Well then the next best option would be to go with my best friend and we can make utter fools of ourselves on the dance floor and maybe set a pack of enchanted mice loose on the dancers. Either way, it sounds like a good time to me."

Minerva smiled, and blushed furiously. "I would love to Albus."

"If you don't mind too terribly, could you clarify which person is accepting right now?" He said nervously.

"I think that the woman that you have feelings for would really love to go with you. She actually feels the same way, and would just love to spend a night on your arm." She smiled.

"Really?" He grinned.

"I would like that, very much." She then grinned, "Though... I do think that setting a herd of enchanted mice loose still sounds like a fantastic idea."

* * *

The night of the ball came, and Minerva nervously looked at her reflection. She had donned crimson robes for the occasion, and had her usually contained hair hanging loose on her shoulders. She thought she looked rather splendid, but she was still nervous. Earlier that week she had overheard some of the sixth years as they gossiped about the ball. They had insulted her mercilessly for stealing the most eligible sixth year, and had claimed that it was simply a pity date. One girl had even claimed that Minerva, being so advanced at potions, had drugged Albus with a love potion.

While Minerva had never been one to listen to nasty gossip, she had to admit, this time it did hurt. Ever since Albus had started talking to her she had wondered why, it had never made sense why a guy like him would be interested in a gangly swot as a friend, let alone anything more. Sighing to herself, Minerva decided that she _did _looked rather nice, and that hopefully Albus wouldn't be too disappointed.

Albus was not disappointed. In fact, Minerva's worries were completely unnecessary as the other attendees stopped to notice her transformation, including the girls who had gossiped cruelly only days before. As she walked down the stairs from her dormitory her robes billowed slightly behind her, and she smiled as she saw Albus waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Madame, you are undoubtedly the queen of this house." He said, bowing slightly.

Minerva laughed, "You are too kind sir. You look rather dapper yourself this evening."

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm. She smiled and looped her arm through his. The walked towards the great hall in silence, they had been best friends for three years, yet suddenly Minerva grew shy and didn't know what to say. Sensing her nerves, Albus broke the silence, "Knock, knock." He said, seriously.

Minerva looked at him, and laughed, "I didn't think that wizards had knock, knock jokes."

"They don't." He said, and then in a stage whisper, "But I think you answered incorrectly." This made her laugh loudly. "Knock, Knock." He asked again.

"Who's there?"

"Water!" He said, excitedly.

"Water, who?

"Water you doing in my house!" He answered, and then laughed uproariously. She shook her head, chuckling despite her best efforts.

"You are completely nuts." She laughed.

"Yea, but I relieved the tension, you were nervous, now you're not."

Minerva looked at him carefully, "I just don't want to lose you, Albus." She said, carefully.

Albus stopped next to her, "Wait, why would you lose me?"

"I don't know, things can get strange for friends once they start seeing each other romantically. I just... Albus, you are my best friend, and honestly, my only friend. I don't want to lose that." She said, looking down slightly.

"Minerva," He started, tilting her head up towards him again. "You will _never _lose me. I promise. You are my best friend, and no matter what happens, I am still going to be your best friend. I would just really enjoy it if I could also be, well be more than your best friend."

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise!" He said, laughing and sticking out his pinky.

"Do you have a book of Muggle'isms or something?" She laughed.

"Of course not! But, wait; there is something behind your ear!" He said, reaching behind her head. When he revealed his hand again it held a book, 100 Silly Things You Never Knew Muggles Did.

Minerva laughed, "Albus, you are supposed to do that trick with a quarter, or something small. Muggles can't hide books to pull out from behind someone's ears. They don't have magic."

"But it's called a magic trick Minerva; it's something only some Muggles can do!"

"They don't use magic Albus, they use sleight of hand tricks." Albus continued to look at her confusedly. "Here, watch, give me a sickle." Handing her the sickle she switched it from hand to hand, then showing him the coin in her left hand, the closed her fist around the coin, and proceeded to pull it out of his ear with her right hand. "Ta Da!" Amazed, Albus continued trying to learn how to do the trick for the remainder of the evening.

As the night continued Albus and Minerva lost all nervousness and found themselves as best friends once again. Sure they sat next to each other, and danced together, but nothing was all that different, not until the end of the night. The orchestra announced the last dance of the night, and Minerva graciously accepted Albus' hand. As he gently guided her towards the dance floor, she felt something change in their interaction. He gracefully pulled her to him and she found her head gently nestled in the crook of his neck as the danced. He held her closely and hummed quietly in her ear.

"Minerva?" He whispered.

"Hm?" She sighed in response.

"Minerva, I've had a wonderful night with you." He said, making her blush profusely. "You are by far the most beautiful witch in this room, and I'm not the only one who noticed."

"You exaggerate, Albus, but thank you. I've had a wonderful time too."

"I never exaggerate, Minerva. Also, I wanted to tell you something—something that I hope doesn't scare you away, but, well, my best friend told me I should, and I usually take her advice. She is quite intelligent." He whispered smiling. "Minerva, I never answered your question, in the hall that day."

"What question?" She asked, trying to remember the moment he was referring to.

"You asked if I loved her, the woman I was thinking about asking to the ball."

"I—yes, I did. You seemed so serious, you were never that serious about girls before…" she trailed off.

"Minerva, you were right. I do love her. I've loved her for years, I think, without knowing it. I think I've loved her ever since I saw her tumbling down the stairs with a bulging bag of books in her first year." Minerva swallowed thickly and looked into his eyes, asking him without a word, "I love you, Minerva. I really do."

In that moment, every person who had already admired the young girl at the ball saw her shine even brighter as she smiled a smile of pure undiluted joy. "I love you too, Albus. I tried to trace it back once," She said, blushing, "I think I fell in love with you during the Ravenclaw-Slytherin match my first year. Despite the people jumping and screaming around you, you sat with your feet up happily reading _The Goblin Wars: A Goblin Perspective_. I was done for at that moment."

Pondering for a moment, Albus smirked, "Minerva that was before we ever met."

"Shush you." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder again. He hummed for a moment, loudly, and off key. "What are you doing?" She asked, laughing.

"You told me to shush, so I couldn't say the other things I wanted to. But I thought that it may be alright to hum…to amuse myself."

Minerva sighed dramatically, "Alright, what else do you want to say."

Grinning, Albus said, "Well, it seems a bit anticlimactic after all of this…"

"What, Albus?" She said grinning.

"Well, Minnie my love!" He began, ignoring her glare, "Would you consider being my girlfriend?"

"No." She said sternly.

"What?" He asked. "What do you mean, "No." You said you love me, you danced with me, you stalked me at age eleven! Why won't you date me?"

"First of all, I didn't stalk you! I _noticed_ you."

"Stalker!" He coughed.

"Second of all, I could never date someone who calls me Minnie!"

"I'm sorry, really." He said, "My sincerest apologies Minerva. You have a melodious name and I shouldn't have ever besmirched it as such. Perhaps I can try again?" She smirked, despite her greatest attempts not to.

"I suppose."

"Minerva, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked sincerely.

"I suppose you'll do." She smiled.

"Of course," he joked, "I'm wonderful!" And with that serious proclamation and leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips, giving Minerva her first kiss.


	3. Sixth Year

A/N: Ok, Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it, and keep reading!

I don't own anything, blah blah blah!

* * *

Sitting in the Three Broomsticks, Minerva impatiently watched the clock above the bar. It was nearly noon, and she was bubbling over with excitement. "I don't know how you stand it!" Amelia said, shaking her head. Amelia was a third year Ravenclaw whom Minerva had recently befriended and was currently waiting with her.

"Stand what?" Minerva asked, looking at her friend.

"Being so far away from him! You only get to see each other once a month at Hogsmeade visits! I couldn't bare it, Minerva, you two amaze me."

"Well I don't have much choice in the matter, Amelia." She said shortly, shrugging. "Albus is five years older than me; he couldn't exactly stay in Hogwarts forever, could he?" Minerva was always touchy when her classmates remarked about how strong she and Albus were. She didn't want to be reminded of how far away he was, nor about the fact that she had over another full year at Hogwarts before she could join him. Sixth year was coming to a close, and she was growing increasingly impatient with their current arrangement. At least she would be able to see him over the summer holidays.

"Well, no. Obviously you don't have a choice, I am just impressed." Amelia said carefully. "I'm sorry, I forget how much it bothers you when people bring it up."

"Sorry Amelia, I'm just frustrated." She sighed, "And I'm a bit worried about this summer. What if my mother doesn't let me see him again? Last summer he wasn't allowed in our house, and I could only see him if we were in disguise. I think we've worked it out, but I'm not sure. I just know I can't take another summer like that."

"Why wouldn't they let you see him?" She asked.

"They're still a little bit nervous about wizards and witches, not me, but others. They don't fully trust them yet. And my boyfriend being, not only a wizard, but five years older than me, does not help. And I can't really go against it, because then I have nowhere to live during holidays." Sighing heavily and finishing her butterbeer, Minerva grinned as the clock struck twelve. "I don't want to worry about that now though. I'm going to be seeing him any minute!" she exclaimed, practically squealing.

"Have fun, Minerva. And be safe, ok? I'm going to go hang out with Marne for a bit." Amelia said, and waived as she exited the pub.

As Minerva sat, impatiently awaiting Albus' arrival, she suddenly felt a finger run up her spine. Jumping she spun around and pointed her wand at the stranger's neck. Except it was not a stranger's neck, it was a neck she was quite well acquainted with. "ALBUS!" she screamed, and hugged him fiercely. "You scared the living daylights out of me you prat!"

"I think I'm lucky you didn't hex off my ears. Remind me not to surprise you again!" He laughed, pulling her towards him and kissing her soundly. "I've missed you, Minerva."

"I've missed you too, Albus." She said, smiling brightly. "Now, where did you come from, I was watching the floo, and for you.

"I had an extra few minutes so I got into town early. I wanted to surprise you." He said, smiling. He then reached behind her ear and pulled out a purple rose, handing it to her.

"You've gotten better. I didn't even see your wand that time." She smirked.

Albus stuck his tongue out at her, "I didn't use a wand, thank you. I have actually mastered the trick!"

"Congratulations on this momentous achievement, darling."

"Hey, don't mock." He argued, "The rose is because I mastered the trick. _This_ is celebrating something else entirely." He said, smiling, and handing her a bouquet of colorful roses from behind under his cloak.

"What are we celebrating?" She asked, excited.

"I got the job." He said, smiling, suddenly sheepish. Minerva screamed and threw her arms around him.

"When did you find out?"

"Last week, but I wanted to wait and tell you in person." He said smiling.

"Albus! This is amazing, you're a code-breaker!" She grinned, "Do you remember sitting in the Gryfindor common room with with me, playing twenty questions?"

"If I recall we only got to five or six questions." He laughed.

"Well, you told me way back then that this is what you wanted. I'm so happy for you, Albus." She said smiling, though her smile had diminished slightly. Albus could guess why, she was a brilliant witch and she would have figured out the catch, still he asked.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Training." She sighed, "You'll be gone all summer, won't you?" His pause, and unhappy glance at his feet, was all she needed. She knew the answer. "It's alright Albus, I'm still extremely happy for you. Really, I am."

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I didn't plan it that way, but there isn't much I can do." He said morosely. "We'll be together again soon. And, well I don't start until about a week after you finish with school. So we'll have that."

"A week? Really, Albus?" She asked smiling. While it wasn't the whole summer, a week was more than they had ever had together.

"Absolutely. You can stay with me." He said smiling, he had a plan, and if she could stay with him for a week, it would work out perfectly.

* * *

After much arguing with her parents, Minerva was on her way to visit Albus, not knowing if she would have a home to return to once the week was up. But she had already arranged it with Amelia if her parents refused her. Her mind tumbled with worries and doubts, but as soon as she saw Albus she forgot them all and just smiled. They had agreed to meet at a muggle diner a few blocks away from her home, avoiding her parents was the best option for him at the moment. As she walked in he smiled and greeted her. "You made it, love!"

"Just barely," she replied. "But yes, I'm here. You better make this week worth it."

His face lit up, "Challenge accepted!"

The week had gone by without incident and for once Minerva and Albus had felt like a normal couple. They went to the muggle movies, visited the beach, played scrabble, and cooked dinner together. On their final night together Minerva grew quiet. She knew that she should savor every last moment, but she couldn't help moping over the fact that she wouldn't be seeing him again for the rest of the summer, and then would only see him on a monthly basis again until she finished school.

"You're moping," Albus declared after dinner that evening.

"Yes." She said simply. "I'm sorry, I'm trying not to focus on that."

"That's ok! It gives me an excuse to cheer you up." He said grinning, and she smiled in spite of herself.

"Alright. Give it your best shot." Albus quickly left the room, only to return moments later donning a Top hat and wearing a ridiculous cape. Catching on, Minerva moaned, "Oh god, you're not really going to…"

She was cut off my Albus as he introduced himself, "Ladies and Gentleman! Children of all ages! _I_ am the great Dumbledini!" At the word Dumbledini Minerva had collapsed into a fit of giggles. As she recomposed herself she waived for him to continue.

"Tonight! I shall mystify you, and amaze you! For my first trick! I would like a member of the audience to pick a card!" Albus dramatically surveyed his "audience" before finally settling on Minerva, "Lovely Miss, would you mind picking a card!" She went to choose one, when he stopped her. "No, not that one! Or that one…how about that one over there." She smirked and took the card he chose for her. "Alright beautiful volunteer, do not tell me what the card is!" Pulling out a separate deck of cards, he dramatically shuffled them, whilst scattering several across the floor. "Is this your card?" He asked, pulling out a Queen of hearts. With a slight tear in the corner.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, "Dumbledini, I am so darn impressed. Couldn't you show me another trick?" And so he did. He showed her a half dozen "magic" tricks which he had learned. Most he either sneakily used his wand, or didn't succeed in at all. But he had succeeded at his goal. Minerva was laughing and grinning happily.

"For my final trick," he announced, "I will need another volunteer from the audience. How about this beautiful young woman, yes she will be perfect!" Turning to her Albus offered her his hand, "Please ma'am, do not be nervous. The audience will love you." She took his hand and allowed him to drag her "on stage". "Take a bow!" He proclaimed, and she did, laughing all the time and the audience wolf-whistled at her.

"Now, for the trick" He began. "Miss I would like for you to look in my sleeves for a moment, do you observe anything out of the ordinary about them?"

"No," she replied, playing along.

"Good, good!" He replied, waving his arms in the air. "But with a simple Abra Cadabra, not to be confused with Avada Kedavra…of course. I will make my hidden prize reveal itself." He then dramatically spun around and cried, "Abra Cadabra!" holding his hand out in the air. He then stopped and looked at his hand. "That's odd." He said. He then checked his pockets, his sleeves, in his shoes. Sighing in frustration he turned to Minerva, "I'm sorry, it appears I've ruined the final trick."

"It's alright, darling. It was a wonderful show." She laughed, "You are quite talented indeed."

"And you," he said kissing her hand, "Are the loveliest of assistants" Suddenly he stopped and looked just past her head. "Huh." He mumbled. "Though despite your loveliness, you seem to have some trouble with washing behind your ears."

"What?" She asked, but he quickly reached behind her, and she smiled, realizing what he was doing.

"Now how, did you possibly not notice this, sitting behind your ear?" He asked, brandishing a small box. Her eyes widened.

"Albus?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Minerva McGonagall, I love you. It would give me great pleasure if, despite my fascination with muggle magic tricks, you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Minerva stood gaping at her boyfriend as he opened the small box in front of her. Inside sat a simple silver ring with a small ruby in the center. She stared blankly for a several moments before she gathered her wits. "Albus, I—I want to marry you. But I have to finish school…"

At this, Albus laughed, "Minerva, I wasn't suggesting we should marry before morning. I was suggesting that we should marry eventually. Preferably _after_ you have finished your education, and I've gotten settled as a code-breaker. I guess I should have known you would want all of the details at once. So if I may ask again, Minerva will you marry me?"

Smiling fully Minerva leapt into his arms, "Yes! Albus, Yes! I love you!"


	4. Seventh Year Letters

__A/N: Hello All, 4th Chapter and it's in a bit of a different format. I hope you still enjoy it though! Please review!

I don't own anything... blahblahblah

* * *

_August 29__th_

_My darling Albus,_

_I suppose writing this letter doesn't make much sense, as you won't receive it for over a week, but my heart is aching and I felt that I needed to write. My patience is waning, and thought I know your training will be finished soon, and we will be back in contact with each other, I feel my heart growing more restless by the day. _

_While I've always been excited for a new term, this year I am simply dreading it. I so appreciate being made head girl, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't want to be there at all. To be honest, I just want to be with you. These last months have driven me mad, and have forced me to ask you one last time, are you sure we can't reveal our engagement sooner. I know I am being ridiculous and impatient, but something is bothering me about hiding it, I don't know how to explain. Please Albus, just consider it. I know it's a delicate situation, but I am so concerned. _

_A lot of my anxiety could simply be linked to the briefness of our time together over the summer. I miss you terribly, and I know that there is a part of me which simply wants to stake my claim for you. Now I know I sound crazy, but it is the truth. In some ways I suppose I am still that frightened first year who thought that you were only talking to her because of a cruel dare. I'm still waiting for the punchline._

_I hope that training is going well; I look forward to hear all about it once you are finished. I love you._

_Eternally yours,_

_Minerva_

* * *

_ September 1st_

_Dearest Minerva,_

_Your heart lead you right this time, my love. I finished training a week early and your owl arrived just as I returned to the flat. I've missed you as well, though I have been so busy and exhausted that I'm sure the strain wore considerably more on you._

_Each day of training I woke at dawn to begin exercises. Who knew the shape they expected a curse-breaker to be in? As a man who is so obviously not an athlete, this routine is draining. Though I think I kept up rather well, for a scholar in a room full of quidditch players. At first they were rather cold to me, and didn't quite understand my purpose there, though once we entered the dueling phase of our training, and the actual curse breaking, they began to like me a lot more. As they were all being turned into flobberworms I was claiming all of the treasures which were guarded. As for dueling, I spent the first day showing off, after that I started working with them so we could all improve, but the first day was such fun! You would have been impressed, I transfigured one of them into an opossum, he was extremely unamused. Two others were at the unfortunate end of one of my Philium hexes. They had to call in experts to remove them from the ceiling._

_My silly witch, when will you realize that there is no punch line to our story? We are meant to end up blissfully happy, and pleasantly fat. I look forward to both of these things. As for our engagement, I will concede, if only due to the fact that you seem so sad and I know it will make you smile. Will you grant me this one favor and wait until after I return from my first mission? It will be starting in the next month, and as soon as I return we can make our announcement. I only ask because I want to be with you when you tell your parents, they have to accept me sometime, right? I should be done by Christmas; perhaps we can make the announcements then? _

_For now, I must go, but know that I love you and I always will._

_With love,  
Albus_

* * *

_ September 10th_

_Dear Albus,_

_The smile that I've been wearing since I received your letter is obscene. Professors are asking if I have been using cheering charms, and students seem to think that I'm having a secret affair. Amelia is madly interrogating me, but I refuse to tell her a thing. That is actually quite fun. Christmas sounds like a marvelous time for such an announcement! And especially after you have heroically returned from such an adventure, it will be a Merry Christmas, indeed._

_Your training sounds fantastic; you must have become quite the athlete from this training. I hope that a poor bookworm such as myself can keep up! While I am indeed impressed with that transfiguration, (Opossums are remarkably difficult to transfigure and as of yet, no one knows why. Though Emilie Emerson has been doing some fascinating research on it. I'll send you the article if I can find it.) you certainly shouldn't have used it on a coworker, imagine if he hadn't been able to revert back! Besides, transfiguration should __**never**__ be used as punishment Albus! _

_My courses have been going well. I am taking private potions lessons with Professor Dippett, apparently he preferred to teach me alone then to have to contain me in a class full of U students. I don't mind though, it has been fascinating work. Last week I brewed polyjuice potion, I must say it is much simpler to do when you have the proper equipment, rather than your mother's electric stove. Still, the effects don't seem to change at all. I have also gained permission from Professor Prewitt to begin working on my animagus form. So far I am just doing research, but by Christmas you may have a new pet!_

_Will you have left for your mission by October 2__nd__? That is the first Hogsmead weekend and I would love to see you before you leave. If not, perhaps I could sneak out to see you? I admit, while your adventures are exciting, I am rather nervous. And I would appreciate one last look at you._

_Never forget, you are loved,_

_Minerva_

* * *

_ September 15th_

_Dear Minerva,_

_I apologize if this letter is short, I find myself lacking time lately. Most importantly, I leave on October 3__rd__, so I can certainly meet you in Hogsmeade on the 2__nd__! I look forward to it more than I can possibly say._

_Your courses sound fantastic! Just remember, I'm allergic to dogs, so try not to turn into one of them. Getting a cat for Christmas would be lovely, or perhaps a rhinoceros, but a dog would just give me the sniffles. _

_Again, I apologize for being so brief. I do love you, Minnie!_

_Your Albus_

_Ps: Behold, the all powerful Dumbledini has turned this letter into a magic trick!_

* * *

_ September 17th_

_Albus,_

_The flowers were beautiful, but did the letter really need to explode before changing into the flowers? You scared some poor first year half to death. They were beautiful though, you really are gifted._

_Anyways, I am just confirming our date, I will see you on October 2__nd__, noon as usual at the Three Broomsticks!_

_Missing you,_  
_Minerva_

_Ps: That ridiculous nickname looks even worse when written down. Please refrain._

* * *

_ October 2__nd_

_Minerva,_

_I know I just saw you a couple of hours ago, but I wanted to let you know one more time, that I love you. I will miss you terribly while on this mission, but I will be back by December 10__th__. Make sure you're family knows I am coming for Christmas, because I am._

_Goodluck with your courses and start practicing removing that disillusionment charm. By Spring I expect that every man in Hogwarts will know it's there!_

_I love you,_

_Albus_

* * *

_ December 12th_

_Dear Albus,_

_Are you alright? I haven't heard anything from you in months, which I expected, but I thought that I would have heard from you by now. You did say December 10__th__, right? _

_Please contact me as soon as you receive this. I'm out of my mind with worry._

_Yours,  
Minerva_

* * *

_ December 22nd_

_To whom it may concern:_

_My fiancé, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, is a recently trained codebreaker for your bank. I was assured that he would be back in contact with me by the 10__th__, and it has now been nearly two weeks. _

_I understand that you are very busy this time of year, but if someone could respond with his current status I would be eternally grateful._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

_ December 27th_

_Miss McGonagall,_

_We apologize for not alerting you sooner. For reasons unknown you were not listed as an emergency contact. Your fiancé is in good health and is physically without injury, he returned home after a serious injury while on duty._

_Unfortunately, his mind has suffered some damage. We suggest you visit St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries as soon as possible._

_With regards,_

_Gorith Grundlpuck  
Gringotts Wizarding Bank – Unit Cb22_


	5. True Love's Kiss

A/N: I know, I know. I left it on a cliff-hanger! Luckily, this chapter was immediately available to you! Be warned, things take a bit of a sad path at this point. But keep reading, and have faith in me!

I don't even own a dollar, let alone Harry Potter!

* * *

As Minerva finished reading the letter it dropped to the floor in front of her. She ran up the stairs of her parents' home and quickly changed from her pajamas.

"Minerva?" her mother called, "Is everything alright."

"No." Minerva answered quickly. She ran down the stairs attempting to put on her shoes simultaneously. "Albus is hurt, or something. He's in the hospital. That's why he didn't show up for Christmas." She told her mother, attempting to hold off her tears.

"Well, that is what he says at least." Her mother answered pompously. This caused Minerva to stop if only for a moment. She picked the letter off of the floor and tossed it towards her mother. "There is your proof, mother. He didn't write me, he can't. That letter is from the bank, his employers."

Her mother tuffed for a moment, but Minerva no longer cared. "I don't know why I tried. I have to go now, Mum." And with a crack she disapparated straight to St. Mungo's. Running up to the desk she asked to be directed to Albus Dumbledore's room.

"He's on the seventh floor, Miss. But all visitors are required to speak to the doctor first, Miss." The secretary told her.

"Alright, alright, where is this doctor?"

"I'll page him" Within moments the doctor appeared before her, accompanied by a young nurse.

"Can I help you," He asked.

"I'm looking for Albus Dumbledore. He's my fiancé." She told him hurriedly, "Please, where is he? I haven't heard anything in months."

"Miss McGonnigal, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He began, "Your fiancé, in the course of his job, took a rather steep fall. He is lucky to be alive actually. But he suffered some memory loss."

"Memory loss?" Minerva repeated curiously. "What kind of memory loss?"

"Well we are still trying to find out. As you probably know, he has very few family members left, and his brother was quite unhelpful, perhaps you can help us to discover how much he remembers."

"I should think so," She said numbly. "I've known him for seven years now, he can't possibly have forgotten that much, could he?" The doctors merely looked at each other.

"Minerva, you need to be prepared. He—he may not remember you. We honestly don't know." They said carefully, "And we want him to discover the big things on his own, we can't feed him information. Do you understand?"

"So I shouldn't tell him anything?" She asked quietly.

"Well, you can tell him you are a friend." Replied the nurse quietly. Minerva nodded numbly. And the healers led her to his room. As soon as she saw Albus in his bed, she forgot her agreement. She rushed to his side and hugged him closely. He was sitting up in bed, reading, and looking entirely fine. She had been scared for nothing.

"I should get out of bed more often if beautiful witches are going to react like this to me." He said, smirking. This jolted Minerva back to the reality of their situation.

"Albus?" She asked gently, pulling away. "Do—do you remember me, at all?" Albus pulled back and looked at her closely, he was trying to remember, she could tell. He always had the same face when he was trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle. But her heart broke, because she could see that he didn't remember her. She was a puzzle, but there was no twinkle in his eyes, not for her. He had never met her.

"I'm sorry, I—I don't. Should I?" He asked gently, knowing his answer disappointed the girl.

"I'm—I'm just a friend. Minerva." She said, holding out a hand.

"Minerva. Pretty name," he smiled, shaking her hand. She held her breath and smiled for him, determined to help him all she could.

"Albus, do you remember Hogwarts, at all?" She asked.

"Hogwarts, of course!" He said, smiling because he had remembered something. "I—I remember being a 4th year, I think. And—some girl, Hortense I think."

"That's wonderful Albus, really, wonderful." She told him. "I'm—I'm going to excuse myself for just a moment, Albus." She stepped into the hall and sunk to the floor. The young healer ran to her quickly.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The healer asked worriedly.

"He doesn't remember." She spoke numbly, "He doesn't remember anything."

"Nothing?" The nurse exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"No, no." Minerva clarified, "He remembers up until his 4th year at Hogwarts."

"Oh," replied the nurse, "Well that isn't so bad, he remembers most of the important things!"

Glaring scathingly at the woman, Minerva told her, "He didn't meet me until he was a 5th year." Following her confession she collapsed into tears, something rarely seen of Minerva McGonagall. Yet despite this heartbreak, the moment didn't last long.

Ignoring the words of the healers Minerva stormed into Albus' hospital wing desperate for one most chance. Grabbing hold of his hospital robes Minerva pulled Albus to her and kissed him desperately. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to poor all of her love into this one single kiss. As she broke the kiss she could hear the healers reprimanding her, but her eyes were only on Albus. Waiting to see if, when he looked at her, he would know, to see if he could remember the woman whose heart he had stolen all those years ago.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Ok, here we are at the end. I really hope you like the ending and that it isn't to cliched or weird or badly written. This one was tough because they are older in a lot of it. I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

If this was a fairy tale, Minerva would have kissed Albus and he would have remembered every moment they had shared. They would have married and spent a gloriously happy life together. Unfortunately, this is not such a tale. Albus did not remember Minerva, and was eventually forced to reject her. He was kind, of course, but he insisted he could not live a life that he didn't remember and he wouldn't try. He valued her as a coworker, and as a friend, but he would never see her as more.

Despite this fact, Minerva continued to spend the majority of her time around Albus, never wavering in her commitment to him and never loving another. She worked as the transfiguration professor, eventually becoming the Head of Gryffindor house as well. She was an exceptional educator and a powerful witch, and when Albus became headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he immediately declared her Deputy Headmistress.

Minerva loved Albus fiercely throughout all of these years and despite their friendly working relationship she stood by his side for nearly ninety years. She continued to love him even as she attempted to hold her composure while Harry Potter informed her of his death in the hospital wing. Yet despite all of this, Albus Dumbledore died never recalling the love which he and his friend had shared.

So it came as quite a shock when he awoke in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, at 109 years old, and remembered everything which had conspired. Madame Pomfry suggested it was due to the fall, he had lost his memory after a particularly nasty fall; perhaps a fall was also the key to getting it back. Albus had been dead for a total of six minutes, but Madame Pomfry, the master healer that she was, had quickly resuscitated the headmaster, and while he had slept for several days afterwards, he had survived. He immediately requested Minerva's presence when he awoke.

When Minerva had received Poppy's patronus, she had been curious. It had arrived at 5am and had been remarkably nondescript; she was to go to the hospital wing immediately. Minerva couldn't imagine what Poppy could want with her, not at a time like this. Minerva hurried through the hospital wing doors and the sight before her caused her to stumble. Sitting before her was Albus Dumbledore, reading a book, entirely conscious, and eyes twinkling as usual. Not looking up from his book he picked up a bowl off the side table, "Lemon drop, Minerva?" That is when Minerva, for the first time in her life, fainted.

* * *

Minerva awoke, head pounding and lights flashing behind her eyelids. She tried to remember her situation, when she heard voices near her.  
"Really, Albus!" A woman scolded, "She isn't exactly young either! You could have killed the poor woman."

A familiar voice responded, "Now, now, Poppy. You and I both know that Minerva is stronger than that…though perhaps I could have been a bit more careful with my reveal."

"Yes, Albus, you could have. But tact has never been your strong point, has it?" Minerva grumbled, opening her eyes. Now she remembered. Containing her complaints for the moment she quickly stood up, "Oh Albus! You really are alive aren't you?" She hugged him with a strength you wouldn't expect in a witch of her age. Poppy took this moment to quietly retreat into her office.

"It appears so, Minerva. I am sorry to have made you think otherwise." He said looking at her guiltily. "I gave Poppy strict orders that no one could know of my survival until I decided what should be done. My apparent death could be a rather powerful weapon against Voldemort. Well, after deciding this, I promptly lost consciousness for another six days. I only awoke last night, hence calling for you."

Minerva sighed heavily, not wanting to forgive him. "You are a frustrating man, Albus, but I do understand. How are you feeling?" She asked worriedly.

"Wonderful! I haven't slept so well in years. Also, my fall has had several intriguing effects which I look forward to studying."

"Oh? What kind of effects, Albus?" Minerva's mind went into a flurry of panic, as she tried to maintain an outer calm.

"Danger? Oh no, Minerva, no. You worry far too much. These effects are of a more interesting nature."

Grumbling to herself, Minerva asked, "Well then what are these effects, Albus?" Preparing herself for more of his insipid distractions she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, massaging her temples.

Gently taking her hand and kissing it carefully, Albus explained quietly, "It appears that falling from some 300 feet can cure amnesia. Assuming you survive it." Minerva's eyes shot open.

Stuttering like a young girl Minerva tried to formulate a coherent thought, "You? Your Memory—it's, is it really?"

"Minerva," He spoke with a tenderness she hadn't heard in ninety years, "I promised you I'd come back. It just took a little longer than planned." With that statement Minerva smiled and she exuded a youth which had left her many years ago. Despite years of being a woman of stone, she felt nervousness prickle up her skin.

"You—you still want me?" she questioned; "I understand Albus, if after all these years…" she trailed off.

"Minerva, I love you." He said simply, as if this answered every question and doubt in her mind. And as it turned out, those three simple words did answer all of the questions. And the gentle kiss that followed sent all of her doubts far away.

Finally, with a small smile, and a swift flick of her wand Minerva lifted a disillusionment charm that had been worn for far too long, allowing her engagement ring to sit proudly on her finger once again. She had never taken it off, and she never would.


End file.
